littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
LittleBigPlanet Wiki talk:Beta Key Giveaway
A Zero Suit Samus sackgirl! Wheee Anski 19:16, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Okay, the 9th is nearly over-- when is the contest ending? BebopSamurai 18:30, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * It could be PST, in which case we've still got almost 12 hours to go :( --Styrka 19:41, 9 October 2008 (UTC) A Sackboy dressed as sephiroth from the kingdom hearts series.AKindlyOne 18:43, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy dressed as Clank -- BentMyWookie 18:19, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy dressed as a tetris piece --Inuibanshin 17:30, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy dressed as Hellboy with the horns, trench coat and the Big Baby. Krimsen13 13:30 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy dressed as Indiana Jones with a Fedora, leather jacket, and bull whip. Rockaholic94 17:25, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy dressed as Jack from The Nightmare Before Christmas. --Corrodedfeces 17:24, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy dressed as Jafar from Alladin. Agespan 21:49, 8 October 2008 (UTC)Agespan 16:45, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy of Wolverine from the X-men Hellionsservant 16:22, 9 October 2008 (UTC)hellionsservant when do the winners get the code? * A sackboy/girl with a huge physical skirt that players can hide under an grab on to, the skirt also works as a parachute... Terrox82 16:07, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A Sackboy dressed as a Sackgirl dressed as a Sackboy dressed as a Sackgirl dressed... ArePeeGee 15:41, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy in a milkman costume (if that's not in yet) --Brahe 16:59, 9 October 2008 (UTC) 14:54, 9 October 2008 (UTC)Ps3player*A sackboy dressed like Vamp from MGS4 with his chest showing through his skimpy little shirt and likes to dance around everywhere throwing little blades. * As I said before, Kirby who has eaten solid snake so he is both kirby and has a sweet headband and beardSirDaemos 13:43, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * a sackboy dressed as darkwing duck! Scinis 13:41, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *A sackboy dressed up as willy wonka...cause I'd love to see a level based on a big ol chocolate factory. 8D MEUN 12:48, 9 October 2008 (UTC) **A Sackboy sporting The Juggernaut's clothes! Sizzlepine 11:44, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Sizzlepine * A SackMonkey!!! or a SackReaper what wut be AWESOME!!! prinskaj 13:18, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ** A Sackboy wearing a business suit wearing and a skull face, With an afro! Vantlefun 10:48, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A Sackboy in a Lara Croft costume! Panque 02:24, 9 October 2008 (UTC) YOGURT 08:20, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A The Prince (From Katamari Damacy) Sackboy! =3 Tsukaza 06:26, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy in FFXII Judge armour. (Anyway of finding out what loser deleted the old posts?? I'd sure like it if they didn't get a key). --Fox1989 10:10, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *Cute little Zodiac costumes Yukiino 06:07, 9 October 2008 (UTC) An Undead Sackboy with detachable arms/legs/head having the ability to attach different types of arms and legs. Yoops 05:30, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Sackboy is the greatest thing ever to exist! A Sackboy with the devilish carved pumpkin on the head ! Additional black capes would be cooler. 04:47, 9 October 2008 (UTC)KKV2K * A sack boy dressed in Altiars robe from Assassins Creed! --Otoris 04:56, 9 October 2008 (UTC) A fluorescent Sackboy would be the best! And when it got dark, the sackboy would glow !!! *Sackboy meets corrugated fashion. Nuff said. :D Obligatory 03:54, 9 October 2008 (UTC) A Deadpool sackboy so loaded with weapons he can barely move. Hirajlucian 03:41, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *A sackboy that looks like Zero from Mega Man, complete with Z-Saber, in his black armor. (My old post is gone now so I'm posting again just in case) --MightyDarkZero 03:38, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * Slash Sackboy with top hat, shades, and Les Paul!!Mohrineh 15:22, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * I'd make a amazonian Sack Girl. Tmaxk, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *A Captain America Sackboy. [[User:Ninj4 Ken|Ninj4 Ken 02:43, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Ninj4_Ken *A Darth Vader Sackboy Hellionsservant 02:45, 9 October 2008 (UTC)Hellionsservant *A Batman Sackboy --Lord Coinage 03:01, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *A pirate ninja. Why fight over it? Let's get the best of both worlds! Jeff Paine 03:02, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Hey. Where'd all the other comments go? --MudMonkey 03:03, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *, YIKES!! All the comments GONEW?! I hope thats because the contest has ended, if so....wheres my key :) "--Shaun Cahill 03:25, 9 October 2008 (UTC)" * A sackboy that looks like my Rockband character. Can't help it. Love the guy. --Ikard * Assuming it's not done, a sackboy that looks like Dr. Horrible and a sackboy that looks like Captain Hammer. And sackgirls/boy that look like Captain Hammer's groupies. --CMASHM 03:39, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * putting mine up again just for safety's sake. I'd make a Sackboy that looks like Tom Servo from "Mystery Science Theater 3000!" --BebopSamurai 03:50, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *A Sackboy in a Venom costume! Surratlem 04:55, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *a sackboy in a big daddy suit from bioshock --IDude13 05:16, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A Sackboy dresses up as clank from ratchet and clank --Dcs123454321 05:29, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * Sackboy schoolgirl with pink hair and goggles. --AnimeJX 05:45, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *A sackboy dressed as George Bush.Hellionsservant 16:01, 9 October 2008 (UTC)hellionsservant and when do the winners get their keys? * A Sackboy dressed as "Spyro" Wearing his head with the mouth open showing sackboy's face, and then a tail, and the wings.--Tygster22 05:51, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with a taco costume and maracas. --Xander414 05:58, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *For sure, an Iron Man or Joker Sackboy XMike17 06:41, 9 October 2008 (UTC) XMike17 - I'll say it again because my first one was deleted - I would make a Jesus sackboy - this game is the second coming DansDans 07:01, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A Sackboy in a costume of Geralt of Rivia from The Witcher Antiquechrono 08:07, 9 October 2008 (UTC) An Invader Zim Sackboy! FTW YOGURT 08:22, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with a giant- Wait.. this isn't Spore? Kaikijo 11:01, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *A Samurai Sackboy newmmm 08:25, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy wearing a trenchcoat and sunglasses (someone deleted some of the posts, to get better chance of getting a beta key, there were lot more last I checked?) --Vashyo 09:48, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with a Santa hat and pogo stick. --Makt 16:50, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy sporting a Starcraft Terran Marine powered armor suit. --J0shu 08:20, 8 October 2008 (UTC), reposted from blanked page ** Looks like Hellionsservant, at 02:31, 9 October 2008 blanked the discussion page, perhaps unintentionally? Be a bit of a task to merge the old with the new... --J0shu 10:36, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ** The old page is id3985 @ 02:22, 9 October 2008. --J0shu 10:43, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ** A chimera sackboy from resistance, with a bullseye gun. and Hedge-hog grenades Serenidy 11:38, 9 October 2008 (UTC) --serenidy *I'll say mine again because it was deleted. A neon colored grim reaperMagneyoku 12:17, 9 October 2008 (UTC)magneyoku A sackboy dressed a leprechon. Dristin 13:05, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * Sackboy Bebop (sackboy dressed as spike from Cowboy Bebop) --(Tinfox 13:34, 9 October 2008 (UTC)) * A Sackboy Dressed as Inuyasha Would Be Great =D (Light kraze 13:41, 9 October 2008 (UTC)) * A sackboy dressed as a WoW Human Pally Castor27 13:43, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * weird! My comment is removed! So here it goes again! A sackboy dressed like Klaymen from my favorite game "The Neverhood"! LBPblog 14:02, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy in a banana costume! Boricuaflyer06 14:36, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A Sackboy dress as Pyramid Head from Silent Hill. --Thom 14:43, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A Jedi Sackboy with brown traditional robes and assorted saber colors :D Chrystolis 14:59, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A Samus Aran Sackgirl costume, full suit ^^ Bradjamin 15:08, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * Mine got deleted :/ Ill say it again :) A Sackboy dressed as Neo in the matrix or Mr smith, you gotta have a psycho guy on haloween! Jhonz 15:17, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *I would like to see a Sackgirl in a Samus from metriod prime in full helmet and armor or a Sackboy that is dressed as Darth Vader with a red light saber and capeHellionsservant 02:22, 9 October 2008 (UTC)Hellionsservant *A sackboy equipped with a Jack o' Lantern face though obscured by a dark cloak that engulfs his body. Freddy Krueger style claw gloves would be worn on his hands. Perfect for Halloween. Jamekae 01:32, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *I would dress my sackboy as Frank the bunny from Donny darko (Everall82 01:06, 9 October 2008 (UTC)) *A sackboy dressed up as Optimus Prime or Megatron Sizzlepine 00:23, 9 October 2008 (UTC)User:Sizzlepine *A Sackboy dressed like Neo, Morphios, or Mr.Smith from the Matrix with black cloaks, briefcases, and of course the guns you can see in you cloak and in your hand.Jcelement 00:52, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *A Sackboy dressed up like one of those 1920's weightlifting cyclists, with the spandex jumpsuit, tie-up shoes (mid-calf), and complete with Handbar Mustache! Hup-hup!!! Rufus the ninja 00:11, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *A sackboy (or girl rather) dressed like Haruko from FLCL, complete with bass guitar and P! scooter GodoftheBlackFlame 00:03, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy dressed as everyone's favorite cartoon hero...Darkwing Duck! Scinis 23:48, 8 October 2008 (UTC) *A sackboy dressed as Quote Marks and a sackgirl as Curly Brace from Cave Story! :) Durrenshake 23:38, 8 October 2008 (UTC) A sackboy dressed like peter from family guyDrieva 22:58, 8 October 2008 (UTC) *A sackboy dressed in full phantom of the opera getup, including half-mask and rose on his suit. Think it'd be cool. 22:27, 8 October 2008 (UTC) i need beta plz give me oneDrieva 22:04, 8 October 2008 (UTC)*A sackboy that has a baseball looking head and carrying a small, which he hits himself comically with (mainpublishing) * A sackboy dressed as Jafar from Alladin. Agespan 21:49, 8 October 2008 (UTC) *A Deadpool Sockboy.Look like Wittle Wade Ninj4 Ken 21:39, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Ninj4_Ken *A Sockboy Dressed like Dr. Doom.KNEEL BEFORE SOCKTER DOOM! Ninj4 Ken 21:11, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Ninj4_Ken * A sackboy that looks like Gimli the dwarf from Lord of the Rings, complete with long ginger hair and giant battleaxe! Robadob1 21:07, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy dressed like Don Knotts, not Barney Fife Don Knotts, or even Apple Dumpling Gang Don Knotts, more like Mr. Furley Don Knotts. Quasifrodo 20:18, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy dressed up as a sack of potatoes, accompanied by a sackgirl dressed up as a bag of potatoe chips. --Pondscum 19:53, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy dressed up as a sackgirl..... --Xstrain 19:44, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy ninja... whhooaaaaaaaaaa! (Bruce Lee sound) Zekiel2 19:03, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with a robe like altiar's off of Assassins Creed --Otoris 18:45, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy dressed like the grim reaper with cloke, scythe and skeleton skin. Swordzinger 18:21, 8 October 2008 (UTC) *A sackgirl dressed like Kim Possible and a sackboy of Ron Stoppable a Booyah!! Catrik007 17:33, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy dressed like Rivers Cuomo, with Warmoth Stratocaster and horn rimmed glasses. Nalmatic 16:21, 8 October 2008 (UTC)Nalmatic * A SackGirl dressed like a MILF (like me) Tmaxkc 16:06, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy dressed like Slash in Guitar Hero complete with Top Hat and Shades! Mohrineh 15:47, 8 October 2008 (UTC)mohrineh * A Sackboy dressed like Dr. House complete with cane and motorcycle helmet. --Chikoto 15:22, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A Sackgirl wearing the KOS-MOS costume from Xenosaga series, white/blue one --Toshley 15:21, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A Sackboy in all black with glowing lines in the front and back and around his head, making a stick figure. -- Legionator 15:17, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy wearing a Spawn suit with his axe on his back and chains flowing on the side."-- 15:01, 8 October 2008 (UTC)" * A sackgirl wearing Lara Croft's Classic duck egg blue vest and brown shorts, with a little brown backpack --Rikku300 14:46, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy wearing power armor from Fallout 3 --Elektr0ns 14:16, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy dressed in Judge armour from FFXII --Fox1989 13:58, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy dressed in a Chimera Hybrid costume (from Resistance fall of man). Would be awsome to see one running around. "-- Vajdasagi 13:52, 8 October 2008 (UTC)" * A sackboy dressed in a gas mask with a bolier suit and big boots to like pyro from tf2. -- Osakura 09:21, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy that looks like Zero from Mega Man, complete with Z-Saber, in his black armor. --MightyDarkZero 07:33, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy dressed like a bear. --SS3Ken 07:20, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with a red lightsaber and a cloak. --Ritsusei 06:58, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with a green vest, a long purple coat, and facepaint with scars to look like the joker. "--Distraction88 06:34, 8 October 2008 (UTC)" * A sackboy that looks like the mechanical robot Sasuke off of Goemons great adventure."--Sasuke5xx 06:24, 8 October 2008 (UTC)" * A sackboy that looks like Auron from FFX --Lord Coinage 06:16, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy in vivi's costume from Final Fantasy IX --Kurind 05:31, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy in Raiden's suit from Metal Gear solid 4: Guns of the Patriots -- 03:00, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy dressed in black clothing with a black trench coat including glasses resembling Neo from The Matrix --BboyRodimus 01:50, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy as Solid Snake from Metal Gear Solid 4 Guns of the patriots --Darkreaper10 01:05, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with mickey mouse hands and duck feet! --KyleH (talk) 21:27, 7 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy that looks like my Tarutaru dragoon from FFXI! --Reabs (talk) 22:41, 7 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy that has a robe like Altiar's off of Assassins Creed! --Otoris 22:55, 7 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy of Raz from Psychonauts, complete with Psychic Goggles! --JenniBee 23:33, 7 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with the Heavenly Sword pre-order bonus, the Chinese Lion dancing helm, and whatever awesome pants I can find. --Darkammo (talk) 23:35, 7 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with the suit and mask of darth vader --Nex88 23:40, 7 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with a guitar from FLCL :D --Rizzice 23:40, 7 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with trenchcoat and sunglasses ^^ --Vashyo 23:59, 7 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with devil horns and a trident! --Styrka 00:19, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with hockey mask and a chainsaw --User:Major D runkard * A sackboy that looks like Kratos. -- 01:35, 8 October 2008 (UTC)(This sackboy is already made. * A sackboy that looks like Sonic --Andyzini 02:08, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy that looks like a taco with maracas. --Xander414 02:38, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy dressed the same as Dirk The Daring from the old Dragons Lair laser disc. -- Poster Idol 02:57, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with a rainbow poncho, one club foot, a biker helmet, and two claw-hands. Demifiend 02:59, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy that has the same costume as "Ralph" from "The Greatest American Hero. "--Shaun Cahill 03:03, 8 October 2008 (UTC)" *, A sackboy that has KISS (Maybe Ace :) makeup."--Dan-the-man 03:09, 8 October 2008 (UTC)" * A sackboy that has cat ears and claws. --Littlebigcat 03:10, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy that looks like Vault Boy from Fallout 3 --User:Jegin * A sackboy that looks like Jesus - because this game is the second coming! --03:26, 8 October 2008 (UTC)DansDans * A sackboy that looks like Darth Vader. The Force is strong with this sackboy! Mugenshin * A sackboy that is wearing a Big Daddy suit--A Toxic Rabbit 04:18, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy that is from the 70's (afro, rainbow star shades, white leopard coat)--IDude13 04:26, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with eye patch, wooden leg and pirate clothing, arrrr! --Zazz0 04:49, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A Sackboy dresses up as clank from ratchet and clank --Dcs123454321 21:45, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy that looks like Rorshach from "Watchmen"-- complete with blotchy face, trenchcoat and hat! -- BebopSamurai 05:50, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy dressed up as Morbo the news monster!--Boricuaflyer06 06:35, 8 October 2008 (UTC) *A sackboy dressed up as Abe Lincoln Tkmnkg *A Sackboy dressed up as Master Chief from Halo/Leonidas sackboy --Lopez1024 * A sackboy sporting a Starcraft Terran Marine powered armor suit. --J0shu 08:20, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with a gold armour suit with a yin yang logo, having a sewing pin w/ thread as a weapon 08:31, 8 October 2008 (UTC)~ PSN: KBD20 * A sackboy dressed like my customized Chernovian from Warhawk. --MudMonkey 08:36, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with a white blanket to make it look like a ghost. --Xeroxide313 11:04, 8 October 2008 * A sackboy with an outfit like "Old Gregg's" in white boots, pink tutu, and green hair! --n0gh0st 05:13, 8 October 2008 * A sack with a helghast outfit! -- * Dracula. No Halloween is complete without an awesome Dracula costume, and who better to dress than Sackboy? Cyruis 16:04, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * Give them some myth love ! A sackboy dressed like Zeus or from the nordic mythology would be awsome. Tremble before my mighty Mjolnir ! Balthur 16:21, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy in all the colours of the rainbow. Kriztoph 16:38, 8 October 2008 (UTC) *A sackboy monster with butterfly stickers all over and two flowers on his head. Sackgoo 17:20, 8 October 2008 (UTC) *A sackboy dressed up as the one and only Mario. TristanP 17:30, 8 October 2008 (UTC) *A sackboy dressed as either The Joker from TDK or a member of Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts II. --Alexandros Sunbringer 18:29, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy dressed up as Mr Smith from the matrix, can't have a Halloween without a crazy psychotic guy in it :) Jhonz 18:33, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy dressed up as Klaymen from my favorite adventure game "The Neverhood"! LBPblog 19:28, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy dressed in a home made crash bandicoot costume FFCin 19:41, 8 October 2008 (UTC) FFCin *A sackboy rockin' the original Wolverine costume. Black, yellow and blue. Claws would be excessive, but he needs blue gloves and the pointed mask fo sho! --Stperlmutter 20:35, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy dressed up like Kirby who has eaten Solid Snake from Metal Gear Solid so not only is he Kirby, but he has a sweet headband and beard SirDaemos 20:40, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy dressed like Marty McFly from Back to the Future II, and yes, with a hoverboard. Birdman1852 20:57, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A Sackboy with all of the extremities, poise, and fashion sense of Hunter S. Thompson in Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas. His journey through a LBP bat country would be long and epic. MahSackBoi 21:04, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with a gigantic p-- Wait, this isn't Spore... Kaikijo 21:24, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy like Austin Powers, big hair 70's vintage clothing, and since you can see teeth on sackboy, some jacked up crooked yellow teeth.Cdangerb 21:48, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy Dressed like LINK from The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess with sword!!!! Moontai October 8 2008 * A Sackboy Like Neo in the Matrix. Moontai October 8 2008 * A sackboy dressed as Yoda would be awesome. Littlebigperson 22:24, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A Sackboy lik pikachu, complete with ears and tail and Ash's hat. Cat-dragon October 8 2008 * A Slim Goodbody sackboy with visible organs. Birdspanker 22:31, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A Sackboy dressed as Gordon Freeman from Half Life--Gordon-Freeman 23:06, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A Sackboy dressed up as Chris Hansen from Dateline NBC. Thedoc * A Sackboy dressed up as Max from Where The Wild Things Are. Robinruin 00:22, 9 October 2008 (UTC)User:robinruin * A Sackboy that looks like Rick Astley either dressed in that horrible striped black and white shirt or in the trench coat. CuchiMonster 00:42, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * A Sackboy with a House on top of his head and a body of a labyrinth; the House on Ash Tree Lane from House of Leaves by Mark Z. Danielewski. --Thom 01:14, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * Mine would be a viking, with a long red beard and an eyepatch.Morris7 01:24, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *My sack boy would be a grim reaper, yes I know this is in the game, but I think it would be stranger if the reaper was neon colored and just over all strangely not reaper-like in any way.Magneyoku 01:51, 9 October 2008 (UTC)magneyokuiki * My Sack boy would have to be The Joker but dressed in the nurses outfit from Dark Knight. Ninja-Mage * I have no idea how wiki works but i sack realy. DikkeTitten